Turning Point: Chapter 3
by E.J.-The-Xp3r7
Summary: A new age has dawned.. That age is 15.


**Turning Point: Chapter 3**

Walking over to my new bike, I fingered the new frame and got on it. The seat was a little high, and the handlebars were a little too far forward, but other than that, it was perfect. I peddled towards a pipe and did a few circles going up about 2 or 3feet on the walls each time. John came over to me and just smiled.

"So ya like it, squirt?" he asked. If only he knew. Did I like it? No. I loved it. I couldn't have asked for anything more. Then it hit me, How'd John get money to pay for something like this?

"Yea, I love it, it's great. But, Johnny, How'd ya pay for it?" I asked. John didn't answer. Instead he got his board and said two words.

"Race ya!" he said and took off down into the empty pool into a tunnel and out the other side. I jumped the bike down the ledge and through the tunnel, and when I caught up with John, he looked at me and said "Damn, bike, it was luck, I swear." We slowed to a stop. Craig, Taz, Fayte, and Dani caught up.

We stayed there for a while and raced each other and showed off to each other. It was a great morning, we left about noon time. Fayte invited us to her house and made everyone hot dogs. When we finished we went to say hi to Topper. We knocked at his door and no one answered.

"Probably partied so hard last night that he has a hang over and is passed out." Dani says. "He does that a lot. And he told me he was going to a party last night anyways. I'm sure he'll catch up with us later."

For the rest of the day, we didn't do anything really, except maybe sit on the couch and watch television. That was cool though. Fayte sat by me. Close by me. Close enough that, well, really close. I had to get up and go to the bathroom a few times and settle down.

"What's for dinner, bro?" Taz said to John. Taz called everyone bro. It was his thing. Nobody really minded it anyway.

"Umm.. When you move in I'll tell you. And by the way, You are NOT moving in." John joked to Taz. "Probably burgers, and Birthday cake of course, but the youngest doesn't get any." John joked more.

"I'd like to see you keep it from me, I'll tear you apart!" I messed. Me and him started to play wrestle, and soon it was a full on dog pile. I was on the bottom, then john, Taz, Craig, Dani, then Fayte.

Later that night Topper showed up and said he had a bad head ache. No news there. He handed me a heavy wrapped thing. I opened it and found, to my surprise, a very expensive knife; a Buck Knife. It was a good eighty or ninety dollar knife. I thanked him, gave him a hug, and settled in with Fayte again.

We all ate two or three hamburgers, joked, laughed, and got ready for cake. Craig brought it out with fifteen candles on it, lit. Fayte hit the lights and everyone sang as my face went blood red in embarrassment. I blew out the candles and made a wish; Fayte would notice me. I know she notices me and all, but I mean, really notice me. Dani gave me 5 twenty dollar bills, and I thanked her and gave her a hug. Taz gave me a box wrapped in news paper. I unwrapped it and found something totally out of the ordinary. There were body sprays, deodorants, shaving stuff, and pretty embarrassing, a box of rubbers.

Then Craig pulled out his gift. A small white box. I took it and opened it to find something great. It was a ring. It had a dragons skull that goes down about half an inch of your fore-finger. At the back of the head, there was a crown of flames, they'd look real if they weren't silver. There were small teeth that tickled your fore-finger when you put it on. It was very detailed. And shiny.

I gave Craig a hug and thanked him. We hung out for about an hour and a half and people started to go home. When everyone left Craig and John went to bed, while I put my gifts in my room, except my ring, I put that on, and sore as long as I could, not to take it off.

I stayed up for about two hours. As I got up to go to bed, there was a knock on the door. I answered, it was Fayte. She came in and put her arms around my neck and kissed me. She took me into my room, and sat on my bed. I sat beside her and she started to kiss me again. She stopped, got up, and went into the box Taz gave me. She came back and said "Happy birthday and pushed me so I was laying down on my bed.

We went to sleep four hours later. When we woke, we found John and Craig standing at my door way smiling evilly. "Good job, little bro!" yelled John as they left.


End file.
